Numerous devices (e.g., drug delivery systems, analyte monitoring systems, including but not limited to blood glucose monitoring systems or any system monitoring any patient condition from any patient fluid or physiological characteristic) require that the skin of the user being tested be perforated to allow for e.g., the supplying of drug to the user and/or the monitoring of various bodily/physiological conditions (e.g., blood conditions, i.e., glucose levels or other analyte levels whether in the blood or other fluid or indicative by another physical condition, i.e., temperature). The difficulty with these devices is compounded where two or more are used.
Unfortunately, such systems may require the user to manually insert the various cannulas and/or probes into or onto their skin, often resulting in incorrect insertions and discomfort/pain. This problem is compounded when the user is using multiple devices e.g., an insulin delivery system and a blood glucose monitoring system.